


Drinking Game

by EmoKat



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drinking, Drinking Games, Modern Era, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:08:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27797473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmoKat/pseuds/EmoKat
Summary: Grantaire starts zoning out at a recent Les Amis meeting, can a text from Courfeyrac spice up his evening.Basically the Les Amis come up with a drinking game based around Enjolras's speeches.
Relationships: Joly/Bossuet Laigle/Musichetta
Kudos: 3





	Drinking Game

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's only short but I hope you enjoy :)
> 
> I am aware that some of the Les Amis will be slightly OOC but oh well

It all started with a message.

Grantaire was currently sat in the corner at the Musain trying to listen to what his darling Apollo was saying but as per usual he was just babbling on about some protest they were going to have in the next week. He was losing interest as the time went by… until Courfeyrac sent him a text.

**Courf: R! I got a new drinking game! Wanna play?**

Now Grantaire, being the lover of alcohol he is, was hooked instantly at the phrase ‘drinking game’.

**R: I’m in! What are the rules?**

**Courf: Anytime Enjolras says something’s ‘unfair’, the word ‘protest’ or the word ‘government’ you take a shot**

**R: We are gonna get hammered…. HELL YES!**

When the mighty Apollo wasn’t looking in his direction, Grantaire sneakily moved 2 tables over to sit next to Courfeyrac, who had 2 shot glasses and a bottle of vodka. He poured a shot into each glass and then they waited for the special words…

** *TIME SKIP* **

“Thank you guys for coming to the meeting… I’ll see you here tomorrow so we can go over the plans for next week”. Enjolras said to the Les Amis as they left the Café Musain. After everyone had left he turned round to face 2 very drunk males sat at a certain table. The stench of alcohol surrounded them, 3 empty vodka bottles lay on the table.

“I don’t think I’ve ever been this drunk” Courf said to his drinking partner next to him, unaware that their leader was standing behind them.

“I have, but it weren’t on vodka” R hiccupped in response.

It was at this point Enjolras decided to make his presence known. “Why are you two so drunk?” Both dark haired men turned to see the blonde haired leader staring down at them with confusion.

R just shrugged because he was the residential drunk and didn’t really need to justify why he drank. Courfeyrac on the other hand never consumed that much alcohol without a reason (the reason was mainly partying). “I felt like having a drink that’s all” came his lame response.

“Well, let’s hope your hangovers aren’t too bad as I need you both to help with tomorrow’s planning for the protest.” Courf and R both took their final shot of the evening. As soon as the clear liquid had hit the back of courfeyrac’s throat he passed out on the table.

* * *

The protest went smoothly but that didn’t mean Enjolras and the Les Amis were done. Apollo could always find something to argue about. So once again they were all seated in the Musain listening to the blonde man give his inspirational speech. The only difference this time is that instead of just Courfeyrac and Grantaire playing the drinking game, everyone in the group had caught on and decided to play along. Everyone except Combeferre, Enjolras, Marius and Joly, who was convinced all of his friends were going to contract alcohol poisoning by the end of the night.

“You guys are mad” He whispered loudly under his voice to Bossuet, Jehan and Courfeyrac.

“We may be mad but do you know what we’re doing?” Courfeyrac replied, voice beginning to slur a bit.

“Drinking yourselves to death” Joly responds as he glances around the Musain looking at all his friends taking part in the drinking game.

“We’re having a good time” Courf answers completely oblivious to Joly’s answer.

They all turned back to face their enthusiastic leader and to listen out for the trigger words. “… The government needs to see that we are not going to back down…” The all take a shot.

After a while Jehan had backed out claiming that one more shot would make him sick. He was not gonna like the hangover he had in the morning, as being the poet of the group he never really drank. Bossuet was close to his limit as well but was determined to make it to the end of the speech before passing out but knowing his luck, he was out for the count after 2 more shots.

Enjolras was still spewing statistics and facts, either he was so caught up in his speech he hadn’t noticed or he had noticed but decided not to say anything on the matter. Combeferre had definitely clocked on however, shooting those members who still had consciousness a look that could kill. Joly had completely lost interest in what Enjolras was saying as soon as Bossuet’s head was on the table, scared shitless that his and Musichetta’s boyfriend had contracted alcohol poisoning. Marius was oblivious to the chaos going on around him, soaking up every word and number that Enjolras was saying.

“…We need to gather more people. Yes, we as a group are strong but think about how much stronger our campaign would be with more members! I think it would help send a better message to our lousy Government…” 4 shot glasses were lifted into the air. 3 made it back to the table, the 4th ended up on the floor as Bahorel flopped forward on the table, slurring silently to himself.

“…Thanks for listening.” Apollo concluded his speech and sat down with Combeferre and Marius to discuss the upcoming plans. Combeferre leaned in and whispered something in the blonde’s ear. The leader’s blue eyes scanned his fellow Amis. Enjolras stood up again and faced his friends. He walked over to where Courfeyrac, R and Feuilly were sitting and in a sweet sickly voice he gleefully said: “This protest will show the government that they are being unfair.” He then turned and walked out of the back room at the Musain, Marius and Combeferre in tow.

“How many was that?” Courfeyrac asked, slightly scared but very drunk.

“3” Grantaire replied staring down at his shot glass.

Feuilly’s head slammed onto the table in disbelief “I’M OUT” he cried.


End file.
